


#5: Escape

by nightbirdrises



Series: Advent 2015 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds himself at an unbearably boring company holiday party as the date of an unbearably boring acquaintance. He decides to get out of there, but he (literally) runs into a stranger before he can find the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#5: Escape

**Author's Note:**

> jingle bells, jingle bells, I fell way behind, but that’s okay ‘cause it’s not may so really there’s still time. Find more [here](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/klaineadvent), as usual.

This has turned out to be one of his worst decisions of the year. It’s right up there with the time he thought he could drink just one more shot of tequila (as it turned out, he technically  _could_ , but not without repercussions). At least that hadn’t bored him to pieces. Maybe he should have expected this, given the nature of the person he came with, but he thought that an entire company couldn’t possibly be that dull.

The problem isn’t necessarily getting away from Colin - when Kurt tells him he’s getting tired only half an hour into the party, he merely nods and thanks him for coming - it’s getting out of the building. All Kurt knows is that he’s in a massive hotel with a series of event spaces, from large convention-style rooms to smaller conference rooms. He can’t remember how they got in, and they had been wandering around the rooms aimlessly anyway, so he picks a direction and just starts walking.

It’s not easy to smile politely when all Kurt wants to do is leave and the place refuses to release him from its grasp. He probably offends a few people as he walks past, accidentally bumping into them and offering no more than a muttered “sorry” each time. Rounding a corner into an empty hallway, it happens yet again as he collides (a bit painfully) with someone going the opposite direction.

“Oh!”

“Sorry–” Kurt pauses, looking left and right. Somehow he has found himself in the part of the hotel that actually functions as such, with numbered doors in both directions and no signs pointing to the way out. “Damn it.”

“Are you lost?” the guy he’d just run into asks. Kurt glances at him, then looks again because it doesn’t seem like he’s being judged. He’s also very easy on the eyes, particularly in his well-fitted suit.

“Yeah. I guess you’re with the party too?”

“I was,” the man says, sheepish. “To be completely honest, though, I’ve been trying to get away from it, but I ended up in the same situation as you.”

“Wait, you’re escaping this sorry excuse for a party too?”

“Maybe. I don’t like to be rude, I was here with a friend of mine, but it’s just so…”

“Dull.”

“Right?” Kurt smiles, glad to have found a kindred spirit here, of all places. The man smiles back and sticks his hand out, which Kurt shakes. “I’m Blaine. Or maybe I should introduce myself as Mr. Anderson, not a businessman.”

“Kurt Hummel, also not a businessman, thank god.” Blaine laughs, his smile reaching his eyes.

“Maybe we’ll have better luck escaping the hotel if we stick together. That is, if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course, yeah. I need all the help I can get. Let’s try going this way.”

As they wander around the hotel, keeping their eyes out for an exit or at least the lobby area, Kurt slowly realizes that he feels less willing to leave. Not because he wants to go back to the party, but because if they find the way out, that means he has to part ways with Blaine, who’s about a hundred times more engaging to talk to than Colin. He’s a theatre man like Kurt, but he spends more time on the music where Kurt’s primary focus (when he’s not performing) is on the costuming.

“I learned to play the piano when I was a kid,” Kurt says. “I’m not bad now, but I wish I kept practicing on a regular basis.”

Blaine nods. “I think the piano might be my favorite instrument, aside from my own voice. You can do just about anything with it and it’ll sound good.”

“Well, not just anything. I’ve heard what happens when a cat walks on the keys.”

“Fair enough. But, hey, you never know, if you get the right cat it might still sound good.”

“What kind of cat?”

“A genius cat.”

Kurt laughs, but in the same moment realizes that they’ve reached the hotel lobby and the front door is just a few feet away. His heart sinks, just a little. “Oh. We’re here.”

“I guess so. We escaped.” Blaine turns to look at him. “So, uh, I suppose you’ll be going home.”

“I suppose so,” Kurt says, taking his phone out as if to check the time. Mostly he just needs to do something with his hands. “You too?”

Shrugging, Blaine says, “Most likely. There isn’t much going on there but at least I’ll have Netflix.”

“Oh, that sounds fun.” Kurt starts to take a few steps away, towards the door. Blaine follows and suddenly they’re outside, each prepared to go a different direction. “Well… have a good night, Blaine. It was nice to meet you.”

“You too. On both counts.” Blaine smiles a little. “See you.”

He turns away and starts walking down the sidewalk. Kurt watches him go until a burst of courage drives him to catch up, saying, “Wait!”

“Huh?” Blaine pauses, looking around at him as he checks his pockets. “Did I drop something?”

“No, I just… I would like to see you again.” Kurt takes a breath, says, “May I have your number?”

“Oh! Of course, yeah, that’s a good idea. Although…”

“Hm?”

“Maybe we could spend some more time together tonight?”

Kurt hardly has to think about it. “There’s a decent seafood restaurant just a block away.”

Grinning, Blaine says, “Sounds perfect.”

Long before the night ends, Kurt decides that maybe going to a dull Christmas party tonight wasn’t such a bad idea, after all.


End file.
